Porthole
by King E.16
Summary: A sentient Big Daddy created for protecting the population of Rapture, and making the citizens to belive the all the Big Daddies as their protectors, armed with super human strength, Plasmids and great intellect, he will fight Splicers and warriors of another realities
1. Chapter 1

Porthole

**Past in these Hulks**

I'm Baxter Curt. I worked in the design of these Lumbering, iron clad palookas. Also known as protectors or "big daddies" these people turned freaks, I didn't think that we have (Or had?) technology enough advanced to GRAFT them into these hulking and inhumanly huge suits. But we did. Then that Chinese creep… Suchong that ass, I designed the bouncer! But he said: "the helmet is in the chest area, Curt" we worked together for this; I don't wanted the people to be in these suits forever, and being brainwashed with that liquid…he put me out of the project and he said Ryan all was THIS idea…idiot he then make modifications in the blueprint, in that form he make the alpha series. Then one of them killed him, I was more than happy for this accident, I bet the crap was the one who enraged the Palooka. Then I give this replacement Gilbert Alexander a man a little…weird, but not insane and cold as Yi, a time later, a year after that I give Gill the blueprints, he said he will hire me for the designs of these creatures. I was the one who suggested splice the subjects into hulking beings and in that way they will fit the carapace. Then there was a problem. The helmet was in the chest…area, damn. I tried my best to fix this but then Alexander told me: "what if we instead of fixing the suit something that would be expensive and hard, we fix the neck of the people?" then he told me that the people were criminals, vandals, unlikable people. Then I tried to think "what the hell should I do? Destroy man's body….or lost a lot of money?" I was confused what to do. Then…I considered the first. Then I told the man "what you said about the body?"

I put my morality for a second and the test subjects were show in my notes, one of the males were one tall, with great muscles, Carl Slake, with brown eyes and he NEVER smiled, he was from a great prison…in los Angeles I remember he was a bank robber, and he was even more brutal in this killin's than any other robber, and the worst of all, he was HUGE as hell, I walked through Point Prometheus, I saw him in Failsafe Armored Escorts. He was angry looking and he told me; "You thin' you can just make one of this tin man "bouncer"? I will tell you pal, maybe I will lose a lot of me, but I will do my best to take you down, with my super human strength. And this restrains will NOT save you, that is a promise" we held him into the voice box modification in Optimized Eugenics. Then we put the man into these vats of yellow liquid. To make him mindless. I asked one of the guys if he can make the liquid a little less potent I wanted him to be the perfect big daddy, in terms of personality, Ryan put a little message in the newspapers; "MEET THE BIG DADDY! - R.I. Unveils Rapture's 'Knight in Shining Armor'...'The Parasite will not prevail!'."

I wanted to do that, to make this palooka into a 'Knight In Shining Armor', to make the citizens of this city, believe these monsters are _their _protectors, I know, we all know that is not true but, anyway, I told the chemist if this big daddy will not only protect little sisters, also citizens of rapture who are innocent, he will know what is evil and good. He would be like a hero, killin' splicers that threaten our city from destruction. He will be capable of using guns and plasmids. He told about that to Alexander. And he agreed.

We were about the create the very first Bouncer! I was excited, and then the boys in the lab told me: "you want to see the operation? If anything fails you can correct us"

**The Very First Bouncer**

"Mr. Slake…we the process to create a Bouncer Protector is not easy, first we are going to graft a green fabric suit in you, then the armor will be put on you, OH I forgot, **splice him with the "hulk formula"** a scientist said in a very calmed and collected manner. I and the team we were staring at Slake screaming in pain when he was getting the gloves, boots and this skin were put on fire. I have heard of this Fontaine guy. A mobster ad apparently a boogie man among us. Asshole.

Then we put the components in Slake the "Hulk Formula" a plasmid capable of making the normal men into, large muscle beings. I feel bad for the young man. But he was a murderer and we "tried" to change that with our "help" the suit was even more menacing than I imagined in real life: this armor was more like a shell; the helmet was in the chest area. Protruding like turtle head. The helmet got eight lit portholes. With a protective metal cage for the helmet. And In the back he got two air tanks; in the left bar-like supports with a small bent gauge. In the right was one heavy and big with a red valve on it. He looked like one of these cheap movie monsters costumes, but made of metal rather than plastic. The helmet was especial to me because we needed to put emotions into this creature. I began thinking about what. Alexander told me that Slake was in an operation, I said to put this head and throat into the chest and life support machinery needed to keep him alive during this duty, "please I need to think about the suit", he accepted and continued to look. I began to see the helmet and I knew! I quitted the protective cage and inside it I put a separation metal sheet, that was large and it fitted inside the suit. Dividing it in two, then I corrected one of the edges to shape it like a dome, a 2 dimensional one. And I smashed the round part to make my new idea for the Creature. I planned to divide the helmet in two, the superior one with the liquid that makes Protectors have glow in their portholes. And, the lower one will be empty and the smashed part will be a bit close to it, just to fill each viewpoint with the liquid. Then the candidate conversion finished. I make the last touches to the suit. A put a collar in the hole of the armor that is supposed to put someone the head. I don't want the liquid to fill the suit completely, just the interior mask. The man, Slake was prepare to be welded in the suit I was about to put the mask into him (after he entered the suit of course) I welded this philtrum and the circular separator (the disk of metal to separate the liquid of the lower part of the face). And finally we filled these view holes with the Big Daddies emotion liquid. And then putting into it the portholes. The Big Daddy was completed

"**Knight in Shining Armor"**

He was in the providing grounds, training, one of the tests was to destroy a dummy (in fact a corpse of a splicer) he first drilled it; some Rosies just put rivets into them. But Slate…he just examined the corpse after drilling it, then he grabbed this wallet. The instructor Jonan Crips was just saying: "hey, you are supposed to be a mindless machine, a monster! You are stealing money? Bouncers don't do that" he was old and bald. With a slight white mustache. I was impressed by the fact that I came closer to inspect and he saw me. He remembered who I was? He knew who is the man who decided to make him the monster he is, with more intelligence and a little of free will he would recognize me. But no. I keep watching him from the upper level of the Central Atrium.

The Big Daddies began to go walk around the lower level, they protected dummies from splicers that they liberated at them. He was protecting the dummy she was harvesting (the dummies were in fact robotic little sister with a smell similar to the pheromones they use to attract protectors) the first Test Subject. He saw if it has a wallet, and he find one.

Then he got to another test subject, a barrage of splicers got to him, I injected to…Porthole (this new codename) the Static Discharge Gene Tonic, which causes the user to emit an electric burst when struck by a melee attack, shocking and dealing damage to nearby enemies.

The deformed ones tried to club him to death, but Porthole just keep shocking them (not intentionally due to the fact that the tonics works this way)

Then after defeating the splicers he decided to grab the Adam of the dummy, and then he injected himself with the syringe. He knew the doll was not alive…lord he is really more intelligent than other Big Daddy ever created.

Then he came to the exit and he grabbed a Plasmid in the Gatherer's Garden close to the exit, I get close to him, I was behind him and I see him selecting the plasmids: Incinerate, Electro Bolt Cyclone Trap and Winter Blast. I was truly impressed, the creature in fact acts like a human, I just modified the liquid that makes people mindless a little less potent, I wanted him to be intelligent enough to differentiate innocent civilian from hostile splicer. But I get something else, an even more sentient Big Daddy than these fellow ones, excluding the alpha series.

He turned to see me, and he just stared at me, and he waved at me, I just awkwardly said: "hello…you remember me?" then before something can happen a spider splicer just come from behind me: "they never saw my hooks, I just put them in my back" this woman was crazy enough to impale this spiky, rusted hooks in this freaking back…just to carry them around, I HATE splicers.

Then the Big Daddy, he just pushes me aside (friendly) and he snapped this fingers and the splicer began to burn, Incinerate indeed. Then the deformed woman and jumped to the roof and started to throw this hooks, I run to the exit, I saw him using Electro Bolt in the spider b**** and she fall to the ground, Porthole then drilled her. Then he came close to me and he offered me her wallet. I just grabbed it and I leave the place. It's accomplish…a protector of the citizens Big Daddy, I was about to cry that I knew created the world first super hero (I guess).

He was patrolling Atlantic Express; I was observing him for study this ability as a protector. He was in Workshop 6A this workshop contains the airlock entrance that allows Big Daddies and other workers in deep sea diving gear to access the Depot. This airlock connects to a locker room for the suits and gear of the divers and it is followed by a pipe line for packages and mail and a small office with tool supplies.

He saw a woman who got this purse stolen and this daughter kidnaped by a splicer; she was trying to chase him but she didn't get close to him. Porthole saw that situation and he pursued the robber, then the splicer was about to kill her from draining her Adam but Porthole just froze him and he grabbed the little girl (apparently the splicer though she was a little sister) and he shattered the splicer in a dozen of pieces, then the woman finally localizes the place where the kidnaper was, Porthole give her child and he walked away. I get close to him, this "eyes" turned green, and he was friendly to me. Then I upgraded this drill with Fuel Efficiency, and increased Damage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Porthole**

**Chapter 02**

**A matter of Thinking**

I'm Baxter Curt. And I'm the creator of the Bouncer (the melee Big Daddy) the other types are not my doing, but Porthole (AKA Carl Slake) was the first of this kind to use Plasmids, and a human like intelligence. I was impressed about that, and apparently he is friendly with me and well intentioned citizens. I think he is the best thing Rapture got, he cares, he thinks, he protects. In this journal I will publish in the Rapture Standard. I was afraid if Andrew Ryan knew of my revelation of the identity of Porty, I tried to modify my journal with erasing the name of Slake of the document. I think that would do, but I get I call, a super computer creator, Charles Milton Porter. Like me he hated (maybe) splicing, he never did, he asked me if I can help him to find an energy source of this R.O.N.I.N. or "The Thinker" I asked him: "hey Mr. Porter but the magma that power Hephaestus? Or electricity, or ADAM" he said that they were good ideas, he was a great guy, I finally meet with him in Rapture Central Computing. I was mouth open when I saw the Thinker, that computer was HUGE! Mr. Porter asked me if I saw some strange happenings in the week.

"Strange happenings?" I was confused by this. He told me something really unusual was around the entrances of the welcome center, I asked: "don't want to insult you but, what this phenomenon has to do with me?" first he told me that a freaking monochromatic _**Portal **_was in Rapture_**…**_hard to believe right? I did the first time he told me, then the second thing: "strange artifacts and beings; like a bottle with the shape of a bird, named "Murder of Crows" an axe, monkeys with light bulbs in these heads, alien monsters with mechanics in the back, onion people. Ryan's people killed and examined what they could and cover everything up. No one can now enter one of the tunnels of the Welcoming center, because of this portal. We think this…opening between one, or more worlds, I think someone needs to enter there and examine, your Big Daddy is a choice, and maybe there is some kind of power that we can use to power the thinker. I will use ADAM of course as you said but this energy needs to be used for good."

"Energy? There is some kind of misunderstanding pal, Rapture needs this Bouncer, and it can protect Little sisters, citizens. The fights that can destroy this city will stop!" I said to him, he stands and he said: "but…he can help Rapture" I thought for a while and I agreed. He will enter the portal and find this "energy".

**Through Another Reality**

I was close to the portal, I was surprised to see it's real, I can see thru the opening; zeppelins, and a strange bird like creature made of…leather? What strange world is this? Then the image changed, a world in war, with starships, this planet's sky is gray, with crude structure for this surroundings it was like a post-apocalyptic universe, another horrible and alien world; it looked like a dark place with a rocky land scape, with lava for water and this sky was black like an infinite night, then I saw a HUGE creature like a man, with a strange helmet with horns, spikes all over this body. Then I saw a blue dimension, and the ground was floating above nothing, it was made of purple-blue polygons. I was scared, then I saw an energy, a blue ball so bright I almost makes my blind, then the polygons started to float around the blue ball, then they united to it and they formed a head, with yellow eyes, I though this energy was powerful enough to power the thinker forever, but I needed it. Porter was right about this hole through worlds.

Then Andrew Ryan himself came to the entrance I was shocked to see him here, then he told me about Porthole: "your creation was a great protector for Rapture, but the great Chain needs to be extended with this power, this blue sphere it's a possible energy source for the thinker, I need a "Knight in Shining Armor" to be the one who can enter to the source of this…conflict and grab the future of the thinker" what conflict? I asked he told me that the beings were fighting; Porthole can defeat all of them and grab what we want.

Then I called Porthole to come here with my radio, he was in Medical Pavilion, and he came with a little sister, the Palooka was trying to get closer to her. She said (in a very disturbing manner) "Hurry, Mr. Bubbles! Hurry, before the others get here." Others het here?! They were on the run of splicers? "We're close Mr. Bubbles. 4, 5, 6, I find the ADAM quick. Where are you?! Hurry up! C'mon, Mr. B." (i think its stupid to transcript this talking) they were mere centimeters close to the portal, and "Poof" they entered, not before Porthole roared, then I told him with the radio: "listen...survive this battle, war, whatever it is, just find the source of power we want and return save with it ok?"

Then we heard various sounds of struggle and Ryan said to Porthole: "The parasites will be punished." Then the Bouncer roared and he punched this enemy. (I guess due to the fact that I heard a drill and a grunt) good to know that he has plasmids, and great intelligence. I still don't know what dangers Porty will face. Too bad this will be not in the Rapture Standard, but I still pray to see that Palooka safe and with our future in this hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Porthole**

**Chapter 03**

**Parrapa**

Porthole was teleported to a house, it was red, in the front a window with pink door, on the sides of the door circular papers, the one on the right with the image of a knife and "chop chop on the top and the bottom of it, on the left an image of an onion.

Porthole saw it was a sunny day and then close to the window he saw flat _onion people. _They were in clothes similar to pajamas. The Big Daddy then saw a being similar to a dog with strange flat dimensions. He was name was Parrapa the Rapper.

Porthole tried to talk to him (unlikely due to the fact he can just roar) but he got a kick in the face. Unlike other Big Daddies who get mad at the most sightless provocation he continued to walk close to the dog but he tries to punch at him. Porthole evades it and uses Electro bolt on the creature and it makes contact, the hulking being charges at him. Then he punches him for a while, then effortlessly lifts up Parappa and swings his drill upwards into them, causing him to skyrocket.

Then Porthole sees in the window something similar to a robot flaying. Then the bigger Onion person stars to kick all the walls and then the entire house stars to fall. Then a city it's revealed, unlike rapture this one is sunny and colorful not gloomy and dark as Rapture. But before he can continue to look at the place, a giant mechanic three legged monstrosity was destroying the place.

But the dogs like creature keeps attacking, he had a joyful personality, but he keep trying to defeat the Big Daddy. Then a missile goes direct into them, he jump to evade it, but the flat Rapper got in the way. The missile hits him then Porthole drills him and strangely this body got a blue aura around him then he tries to attack again and he gets a red coloration in this armor. He gets incredibly irritated like he was hit by the Enrage Plasmid and he attacks Parrapa to the point he explodes into nothing. Big Daddy calms down and he is no longer red. He does a fist pump in the sky and the little sister cheers him. Then he is teleported.

**Columbia**

Then he goes to a floating city in the sky, Composed of neoclassical buildings constructed on giant reactors and self-sustaining balloons, Columbia is able to literally fly over the clouds.

It's Columbia the equivalent of Rapture. He then sees a skeletal knight and an anthropomorphic Raccoon in blue clothes. Then the Little sister hides behind Porthole he then knows that the people he will fight are indeed enemies. Then he uses electro bolt on the Raccoon Sly Cooper a thief of this universe, and Sir Daniel Fortesque a knight who will always protect this kingdom, they thought this fellow people in the city were enemies so was all out brawl. The Electro Bolt connects in the dead knight's armor, electrocuting him. Then Porthole charges at both, but the Raccoon jumps just in time. He then hits Daniel in the torso. He tries to hack him with the sword but Porthole just evades it and grabs him and then he slams this body on the ground. The two try to get close to Big Daddy but he drills and slams the ground and creates a wave that hits them constantly

Then out of the blue a building is hit by a rocket and then a giant robotic monster with red and grey painting, with the face of a doll. It begins to destroy averting. Porthole like this fellow not Plasmid Enchanted Bouncers just keeps attacking these two stranger enemies.

Then this aura again activates, he realizes that by constantly attacking them he gets these powers. Then he uses Incinerate! In both of them and this Aura is even bigger. He activates it and the whole city in flooded, something improbable and impossible. But he just cares about winning and protecting this Little Sister. He notices this speed is increased and the enemies are slow enough to be hit easily. Then he does, he chases them and he drills these back (Sly) and these face (Sir Dan) they explode like the previous enemy.

Then out of nowhere a voice inhuman and cold says: "Big Daddy Bouncer type, Nicknamed Porthole, previous identity Carl Slake. I have watching you. And in this world are _**TWO**_ equivalents of you. And I select…The Handyman!"

Then a human artificially bonded to a mechanical suit with a gorilla-like posture and build appears in front of him. He has exposed human body parts, particularly their head and heart, the latter of which is kept in a fluid-filled glass tank on their chests attached to several hoses. Thick bundles of cables run from their limbs to a pair of conductors on their backs. The mechanical hands are made of porcelain. Each Handyman's torso bears the label "AUTOBODY". He was a hulking being like Porthole. He could talk and he had free will he said; "Wanna feel like me?" then he brutalizes him with these huge hands, but Porthole just drills this chest. "Stop tormenting me!" he said. And Porthole uses Winter Blast and he drills this heart. But the glass is very resistant. The Handyman grabs Big Daddy with these two arms and pushes him away. Then Porthole punches him and then uses incinerate! The Handyman is injured "Go away. Please, go away." Then he dies after throwing at him a piece of concrete in this hearth.

Porthole then is teleported again after a hard victory.

**Battle Royale!**

He is teleported to Hades a hell like dimension he sees three humans, not splicers or anything but one of them is unusual: Nathan Drake an adventurer and treasure hunter, Dante a demon hunter, Kratos a being who was betrayed by the Gods of this dimension and wishes revenge.

Then the battle begins a giant brute with spikes all over this body with a helmet and purple metal claws in these hands. He is Hades the lord of this place. Porthole begins to stalk closer to the three who are fighting each other. And after a minute Hades (the god) is attacked by strange black and Cyclops creatures after throwing spears in the back, some of them go to the place where the four are fighting. Porthole uses this Cyclone Trap into one of them (Nathan) and he goes flying after steeping on the trap Porthole then he drills this face after falling to the ground. Kratos uses these swords. But Porthole charges at him and this aura returns. The Aura of Dante is also full after defeating Nathan. And is about to use this Super Attack. But Porthole freezes him and then he kills him by using this drill. Kratos and the Palooka are the only two standing but Porthole floods the area and charges at him, killing the Ghost of Sparta.

He is teleported again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Porthole**

**Chapter 04**

**Battle Royale! (2)**

He arrives in Paris, in the rooftops, unlike the real place this one feels cartoony looking, and these enemies are: Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleashes electricity in a variety of powerful ways**. **Jak and Daxter they know how to work together to defeat all threats to their planet. Jak's ability to manipulate ECO, the life force of their planet, combines with the duo's skill with gadgets, guns, and vehicles to make short work of those who wish them harm. Sly Cooper makes an unexpected return. Porthole prepares for battle as this Little sister cheers him to "unzip them good" then Jak tries to shoot at him, but Big Daddy punches him, and then slams the ground with this drill and this enemy is stunned. Then porthole grabs him and swings this head and throws him away. Cole tries to electrocute him but Porthole uses Cyclone trap. Cole walks but he gets on the cyclone and sends him flying. Porthole rushes into Sly and swings his drill arm forward, slamming into the target. Then Cole comes behind him to try to electrocute him. But then Porthole slams the ground and juggles the opponent's near him. Then Jak tries again to fire at him but the little sister notices and Porthole uses Winter Blast to freeze him and Big Daddy then Drills him. Killing Jak. Then a giant Television like monster begins sucking buildings around the city and the background then switches to a purple/black vortex. Then the giant TV like creature begins to suck the buildings. Porthole holds into the ground and charges at these enemies getting the blue aura again he slams the ground he juggles this two opponents. and then he activates this super attack, he gets red and mad with rage, charging with a great speed anyone who stands close to him. They last two explode.

Porthole is teleported again.

**Invasion**

He arrives in a world of gray sky; he and these enemies were in the top of two flying carriers. Porthole sees these new opponents; Toro Inoue a cat is on a quest to become more human. Toro has the ability to assume any of a variety of roles instantly, adapting as the situation requires.

Colonel Radec a brilliant tactician who leads his troops from the front. His unwavering focus on victory at any cost has made the conquest of Helghast a formidable task for the ISA.

Raiden is a former member of the FOXHOUND Special Forces. He has been outfitted with a cybernetic exoskeleton and prosthetic limbs to increase his prowess in battle.

The three come closer to this carrier (there were two side by side) but Porthole slammed the ground constantly until this enemies started to fight each other in the other ship. In the background other carriers fight, Big Daddy continues smashing the ground and these enemies continue to get juggled after trying to attack, in vain.

Then the ships drop them into a crude battlefield of metal, in the landscape is revealed the pace is located in a wasteland. A heavy box is in the middle of the bridge; Porthole notices this and jumps in the crate. Then the other three begin to get close to him but Porthole just slams the box, which juggles these opponents for a while, Raiden punches him and he falls of the box. He drills him, then he grabs him and drills this torso, the blue aura returns, then Toro tries to kick him but Porthole just charges at him and then punches him, the cat is stunned for a while and Big Daddy uses Cyclone Trap, Toro flies away. But Radec shoot him. Porthole then charges at Radec too, he tries to shoot him but Portholes' armor is very resistant to conventional weapons. The bridge is being destroyed by missiles, two holes stand in it. But mysteriously the bridge regenerates this issue. Porthole then drills Raiden in the face before he can slice Big Daddy. Radec is the last one standing. Porthole charges at him as Radec explode.

**Stowaways and Columbia**

Then he is teleported again, Porthole is getting tired of fighting for no real reason and sees these new enemies: Sweet Tooth he carves a path of destruction and desolation, whether in his legendary ice cream truck or on foot. Violence is what he craves, wherever it can be found, and whomever it can be inflicted upon.

**Evil **Cole MacGrath Granted a dangerous new ability by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self.

And Shock of all Nathan Drake returns to fight. Porthole notices they are in a very little space to fight so he just Slams the ground constantly, the enemies are juggled again and again by the blast of the shockwave, but something unexpected happens, the little space were they were fighting is opening revealing… the Sky, they were fighting in a cargo plane! Over trucks which are barely holding on to the hatch. Porthole begins to jump into the truck and Sweet Tooth get close to him, he tries to fry him with this fire breath, but Porthole uses Electro Bolt to stun him. Then he Charges at him, after hitting him he grabs these body and throws him to the hatch of the plane. Then Evil ole tries to shock Sweet Tooth who is close to him. Porthole drills Nathan, but he shots him. Porthole just grabs him and throws him out of the plane.

Then the plane goes higher and Porthole sees Columbia. Then a Blip close to the Plane with red latters painted on them; "OUR VOICE WILL BE HEARD" Big Daddy then sees a Handyman close to a platform and then he falls…rather weak, and close to the blimp a Giant gargoyle/bird made of leather and Portholes that are almost identical to Big Daddy. It's the Songbird the_ other _equivalent of a big daddy in Columbia. It proceeds to attack the blimp. Porthole sees him and waves at him with glee and happiness, Songbird like a big daddy himself changes the color of these eyes to green and nods. Porthole changes these eyes to green too and then swoops to the plane and eliminates Sweet Tooth and evil Cole.

Porthole then he is teleported after handshaking Songbird's finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Porthole**

**Chapter 05**

**Sackboy**

I am an Ass kicking champ. I don't know what I was before being a Bouncer. I knew I need to get some kind of energy and power the computer. I will save Rapture! But this is…I don't expect this kind of bull #$% to happen to me! Fighting random creatures and a very few humans (I guess just two). And this kid came with me. Aww crap my life was good in my world, but here I am in a platform made of blue crystal like polygons. I tried to figure out why I'm fighting these things, WHY?! But then I see the weirdest thing ever…a fabric puppet with the size of a stuffed bear. I have seen everything, I have seen it all. I saw mutated people, flat dogs with weird clothes, albinos with red lines painted in their bodies, a Big Daddy Bird but Lord this is crazy.

We were walking and she started talkin' about jellies….whatever that minds, then we find this freak of nature, a person shaped fabric thing. Is the thing I said (ok roared) when I saw it. The kid said that "it still sees the sunshine" then out of nowhere a rope appeared, yes just like that. They started to play jump rope, and then she starts like him a lot. And then that ungrateful brat says: "go back to your under swampy" WHAT?! I though (again I can't talk) then I really got pissed! I protected her in Rapture, I protected her from these freaks, and then she says I should go to my city. There are two big stupidities with this order; 1) I can't go back, I don't know how to do it, and I think I will when I get that energy thing. 2) I came for a new source of power for that computer, she came along and I unwillingly accepted. I though in that moment "this freak is SO dead"

_Sackboy: A small creature made of fabric, and imbued with the power to create, Sackboy inhabits the world of LittleBigPlanet. Using his mysterious PopIt, Sackboy can imagine objects into being, which aid him in any dangerous situation. Able to reshape the environment around him, Sackboy can present enemies with an ever-shifting array of obstacles to deal with, while forcing them to dodge his Cakinator and Grabinator attacks._

I rev my drill and I rush to that thing (Lord bless the Drill dash tonic) I punched him and then I grab this big head, then I throw that bastard. He just stood were I put him and smiled, then he used a rocket in this back to rush at me…_the hell is this thing?! _I used Incinerate! When I dodge the attack. The sack thing just stood then, the fire extinguished and he was…intact! Then he shoots at me with a weird gun in this head, the ammunition? Cake…no. not kidding FRIGGIN' CAKE WAS THE AMMO! My god. Am starting to wish this quest was a horrible, horrible dream. I dodge the chocolate filled cakes (my sanity is gettin' low) I used Electro Bolt, and that reminds me of something…what happened to Static Discharge? I didn't quit it. Then this creature put an electric fan to slow me down. Then he came close to me. I put a Cyclone trap and that dumbass fell for it. He was so light he almost goes to heaven he steps on the trap. If I had a clear throat and I was able to talk I would be laughing my ass off. Then he falls to the ground and he was stunned. Then I grabbed the bastard and I drilled this cute face. The kidoo said: "Mr. B. you won the tag challenge!" Tag? Oh I forgot; they see everything different, livin' in a fake world of happy an' lovin' cute Rapture, I wonder how she saw these worlds and fighters?

**The Polygon Man**

"_Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion._"

Then the freaking ground blew up and a new one formed, made of **Purple **polygons. i saw this energy ball. Then the polygon structures begin to fly into the air and come together around the massive orb, forming into a head…I should be surprised? I fought a Sack puppet, and I won. I can beat this thing. For strange reasons the polygon were my charge was lifted for itself and is now in the other side of the field. I presume this Polygon thing wanted her to be safe from all the sh*t that will happen now. I rev my drill and then this polygon creature summoned purple beings, these eyes were odd, yellow. But I'm a guy with a yellow liquid that fills all my portholes. 3 of them were in front of me. I charge on one of these freaks. Then one of the ass horses jump and I hit the other one behind me. I throw the one I hit into space (quite literally) then I Incinerated! The one who jumped and he started to scream like a pussy. The one who I hit tried to kill me with a sniper rifle, I just grabbed it and I shove it into this face, ok impaled it but they are almost the same thing right? The giant head then smashed the platform I was in. I dodged, and I drill this right check for a while. I saw the orb, but then the thing just flied away and put the same purple creatures again…I was questioning about this energy ball, what was this power? I impaled two with the same drill, and then I throw them to the abyss. The last one tried to kick me but I just grab this leg and I said: "Man, these fights are making me adapt more and more are they?" and I throw him with these friends.

The polygon headful tries to smash me again, but I saw him again trying it and I dodge him. (This thing is VERY predicable) I tried to reach to the energy inside the head but it's very hot to touch, I turned to the other side of the head and I drilled this other check. He was almost defeated. Then this freak monster spawn 3 more of these Polygon slaves or whatever they are supposed to be, I have seen so many absurdities to care about my enemies. I just use my ability to drill dash into them and the ass horses just fall off the platform. The head ALMOST crushes me, I drill the energy inside of 'him and then he said: "_How could this happen? None have beaten me, until now._" I did. Then he exploded and the energy was there, in front of me. I touched it and then I teleported with my little sister.

**Home?**

Then I awake in a Rapture…it was all a dream? I started to walk back to see my old pal Curt, but then I start to see this aura like energy around me. I walk and then I saw the newspapers on the ground. Its 1961…how much I been in these alternate worlds? I tried to go to Hephaestus, I saw a couple of Alpha Series close to me…ehh they are not supposed to be dead…deactivated or somethin'? I was in Minerva's Den, and I see a spider splicer close to a four or three dead ones. A little sis was crying and he was about to plant a hook in the girl's head. I used Cyclone Trap on him and he feel for it. I was close to the brat and then she saw me and said: "where is my Daddy…he is not moving. *sobbing* HE IS NOT MOVING" I tried to comfort her by grabbing her crude Big Daddy doll and putting it on this hand. My charge said that I can play with her and found some "angels" (creepy as f*ck) he found the bathysphere to the Thinker and we took it. I missed Rapture. But this one got somethin' different: Alpha series instead of Bouncers and Rosies, the girls calling them "Daddy" instead of "Mr. Bobbles" the year is 1961 instead of 1959. There is something weird here. This is MY Rapture?!

Finally I came to the Thinker, some of the scientists saw me with curiosity, each one of them were sayin' thin's like: "what model are you?" and "a strange and brutish design, but highly armored, interesting" they NEVER saw a Bouncer before? Ok this is gettin' a bit weird around here. I saw Curt…he was dead, a heart attack, THE HELL?! The sisters tried to get this ADAM but I with rage get them away from me. I always wanted to ask him. Who I was before being a Big Daddy? What happened here? But he is dead. I almost cried, but due to the fact I have a luminescent, mood changing liquid in the upper part of my face I didn't. I was shocked, I returned the sisters into a vent and I rest in Neptune's Bounty window entrance. What the hell happened here…just what?

**Answers**

I was thinkin'…what if this was an alternate Rapture? This place is identical except this leader is Fontaine instead of Ryan, and the roles switch, the creator of the city is the mobster, and the mobster is the creator of Rapture. Don't get it yet? Fontaine is the one who wished Rapture to be a society of people to be freed of God, parasites, "the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small," etc., but Ryan was like Fonty. He is a smuggler and an immoral asshole. I was quite shocked then…a humanoid being with a black suit made of weird material, eyes who light like a thunder, a mouth zigzag shaped with orange tint into the line, but in reality the mouth when is open is made of orange light! a large copper "E" logo with a crown. The costume looked like a super hero, with inhuman feet whit talons. I started to look at It, it was weird because I saw a weird squeals emitting from it, the thing was friendly and he started to talk about this life, and BOY he was bullied like hell, he and me shake hands and he disappeared. A few weeks later he teleported back and he told me about myself; my name was Carl Slake, I was a criminal and a terrible one, a murderer of innocent people. And I loved to kill people. My parents abandoned me and my uncle was the only father figure I had. But then Enoch (also known as the King E but king of what exactly?) told me: "but when the liquid was put into Slake, he died and Porthole awoke, in other words, Carl is a dead personality, Porthole is a new person…you." Then he told me somethin' quite hard to decide: "God told me about your interdimencionl travel, you saved the multiverse. And here is a choice you must make: return back to your Rapture OR go to Heaven were you will be happy for the rest of eternity" I chose Heaven, but before I used Telekinesis (I bought a new Plasmid) to write a letter to Baxter Curt. Enoch teleported me there so we can "talk".

I was there on my original Rapture, I saw Curt he told me: "Porthole, is been a whole day without you!" I give him the sphere, the latter and a goodbye. Curt crying told me: "farewell, you open my eyes" what the latter said? Here it is: "_dear Baxter Curt, I want to warn you, Rapture is going to destroy itself because of a genetic arms race. You need to escape; I will not go with you because a friend of me offered me to eternal rest. Thanks for being a good person to me._

_Porthole_

_Also: Slake is dead._

I saw my Heaven and it was beautiful, Curt is now in New York and he is safe. Rapture has gone to hell but now I know somethin' my new home is underwater Art Deco building, above the sky was a castle but inside of it look like an apartment. The King E and were now neighbors.

**The End**


End file.
